jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Carnotaurus
Carnotaurus is a genus of Abelisaurid theropod dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous South America. A swift and deadly predator, Carnotaurus is characterized by its bull-like horns, spiked armor, and stubby short arms. History One of the most distinctive species of theropod dinosaurs, Carnotaurus was first cloned by InGen during the creation of Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, with the company possessing a pair of two Carnotaurs on Isla Sorna in the 1990s.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act While these animals were not encountered during the incidents on Sorna in 1997 and 2001, the species itself was eventually exhibited in Jurassic World on Nublar, which opened in 2004. It is unknown if these Carnotaurus were transported from Sorna once the island's biosphere began to collapse, though at least one Jurassic World Carnotaurus was born in 2009.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/adoptadino/ Dinosaur Protection Group - Adopt a Dino Carnotaurus was one of many species used to create the fearsome genetically modified hybrid known as the Indominus rex, which rampaged through Jurassic World in 2015. Three years later, a Carnotaurus was encountered by Claire Dearing's group, which had been sent to Nublar to save the dinosaurs from the impending eruption of Mount Sibo. While one of the Carnotaurus was killed by Nublar's ''T. rex'', another was successfully transported to the mainland.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description Carnotaurus is an Abelisaurid that lived in what is now Argentina during the Late Cretaceous period. It has a short and narrow head with two horns over the eyes. The arms of Carnotaurus are some of the shortest compared to body size in any theropod, this is a trait all abelisaurids share, but Carnotaurus took to an extreme. The base genome of Carnotaurus is red, with black splotches covering the body. Paleontology Carnotaurus is known from a single yet almost nearly complete skeleton and several skin impressions, with only the tail and lower legs missing. However from this one skeleton, much has been learned from this unique carnivore. Carnotaurus was built for speed, with long, powerful legs and a streamlined body, hence the tiny minuscule arms and wedge-shaped head. The bite of Carnotaurus seems to have been relatively weak, as the lower jaw is not as powerfully built as other therapods, this suggests that Carnotaurus was more adapted to chasing down smaller prey. Even though a study done by François Therrien in 2005 suggested that the Carnotaurus bite was stronger than previously thought and not suited to high precision small prey catching. As a consequence, according to this study, Carnotaurus must have mainly preyed upon large animals, possibly by ambush. The skin had a pebbly texture with scutes and osteoderms, bony ridges that usually act as defense mechanisms in reptiles. The horns of Carnotaurus were too blunt to be used as weapons and were more likely utilised as display features to attract mates and intimidate rivals. Trivia * The base genome of the Carnotaurus is based on its appearance in the upcoming Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, and will be released as part of a free DLC tie-in to the movie. * In the novelization of The Lost World, the Carnotaurus possesses the ability to camouflage, a trait later used for the Indominus rex. * In real life, the arms of the Carnotaurus were even shorter and appear to have lacked functional elbows. * Carnotaurus is the second member of the Abelisauridae family to be revealed in the game, with the first being Majungasaurus. Gallery Carnotaurus_jwe_1.png References Further Reading External links Category:Abelisaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Late Cretaceous